Kitty Love
by NOTTHEREADBUTON
Summary: Kat has been trying to take over the world for a long time now, thankfully Coop has always been there to stop him. In a failed attempt to end his problem once and for all, Kat finds himself…. changed. In his new human form will Kat's life ever be the same again? Will Coop's? Or will they ,in the midst of hate and animosity, find love? If only it was that easy…


"Goodnight dad!" Coop's cheerful voice rang throughout the Burtonburger household as he walked to his bedroom dressed in his usual slightly embarrassing captain blasteroid pajamas. He was already fifteen. Most boys his age would laugh at the thought of a spandex clad middle aged man blasting a bunch of aliens with a plastic gun, but to Coop, Captain blasteroid would forever be his hero. I mean he still loved him despite the fact he was Old lady Munson's nephew, if he could get over that disgusting fact then his loyalty would carry on till he was old and balding. "Night Coop Don't let the bed bugs bite" Answered his dad as Coop's bedroom door slammed shut filling the house with peaceful silence…or so they thought. While Coop climbed into his warm bed and dozed off into dreamland something fishy…or should we say catty was going on.

Unknown to the pitiful humans sleeping comfortably in their beds a certain cat was planning the utter demise of an annoying pesky irritatin- boy in the childish pajamas. Beneath said boy's bed flexed his supple paws menacingly and purred in delight. The task of invading this planet would be greatly lightened if only that thing wasn't around to stop him. During his much prolonged stay on earth he had always had an almost fated rivalry with the naïve human child. They had many battles against each other, The human "Coop" as his fellow primates called him regrettably succeeding in matching all his attempts of world .Kat couldn't help remembering the painful defeats…waving his arms wildly in the freezing water in a wild attempt to escape but to no avail. Gnomes…The large wrinkly human female as terrifying as the beasts in his homeland…and the worst, the absolute worst part was the games with his given owner " MILLIE' he shuddered imagining the many more dresses he would have to see if he didn't eliminate the problem tonight.

He crept under the bed as quietly as possible clutching the answer to all his problems in a small glass vial. Jumping swiftly towards the boys sleeping figure he held the vial to his eyes, examining his work in the moonlight. It was a bright fluorescent green and spelled certain doom for the human. Sadly Kat, wasn't quite sure on what this potion would do. He had tested it on a rat and it had exploded, but it was a rat after all and the potion would have been quite concentrated. Though combustion really wasn't a good idea considering the ruckus it would cause….oh well" Kat thought smiling evilly "all's well that ends well" As Kat slipped off the cork of the vial with a pop. Green smoke erupted from the poison blurring Kat's eyes slightly. Coop moved a bit snoring and muttering. "Kat….must ….stop". Relishing his victory and wondering why he hadn't attempted this before Kat laughed his own creepy though admittedly cute laugh. Bad decision. Just in the moment Kat was about to drop the liquid in Coop's open mouth, his eyes opened. "What th-..KAT!".It all happened in a fraction of a second, Coop sat up pushing aside Kats paw forcefully freeing the vial from Kats grasp. In a vain attempt to regain his potion Kat jumped from the bed stretching his hand towards his falling creation "MEEEEOOOOWW!" he screamed as Coop watched wide .Kat hit the floor successfully catching it."HA!" he exclaimed in joy and relief getting up to attack coop when….a drop of green liquid slipped into his open froze.

Coop watched confused and agape as the alien Kat dropped the rest of the weird gren stuff and fell to the floor limp. "What the heck happened " he thought hurrying towards Kats supine purple thoughts conflicting each other. "I killed the Kat.I killed the kat" he thought heart racing " I saved the world from possible alien enslavement?" he asked himself optimistic "No." he realized fear creeping up his spine" I killed the kat now Millie's gonna kill me!" "Kat wake up! Wake up Kat!" he tried desperately shaking the his feline nemesis's pumped his chest trying to get him breathing again "Kat,PLEASE,WAKE UP!" Sweat dripped down his brow as he thought of one last way. This was going to be so disgusting,he never thought he would do this but, He slowly bent down his head arms, tensing .God,he did not want to do this. Then again anything was better than turning up in front of his sister with her lifeless pet in his arms. He inched closer determined to somehow save him. He closed his eyes heart pounding against his chest. "Here we go" he swooped in for the kill. Much to his surprise he didn't feel any fur, on his lips, in fact no fur at all. Instead he felt the familiar warmth and smoothness of ….human lips? His eyes burst open in alarm, he was swearing very fluently in his head as he took in what he was seeing and feeling. Below him was a male, he could tell because well the figure below him was completely naked. This was probably the weirdest most awkward moment of his ENTIRE LIFE." WHA!" he gasped terrified and absolutely flabbergasted." Where the heck did YOU come from!" Coop quickly scrambled towards his bed eyes closed with one intention on his incredibly confused brain: CENSOR. A pillow was quickly thrown in the direction of the unconscious stranger, then (sadly ) a captain blasteroid blanket ,and..Maybe five more pillows. Once Coop had established a firm fortress between him and the creepy naked guy ,covering all skin aside from his head he allowed himself to had to find out who that guy was and how he suddenly got in his room replacing his dead alien got a good look the he couldn't be sure,the man looked about his age just a bit eyes enet immediately to his hair. It was short and choppy and lilac? Strange… maybe he died it? Surprisingly he was good-looking…for a guy Coop skin was white like really white,very unnatural for people around here. It was as if he had been living in a very cold place, considering his ivory-like skin and his red lips. His face was angular almost feline, yet gentle and angelic. Coop realized his mouth was open "Stupid" he scolded himself. Ok so he'd gawked about how gorgeous he was but completely missed the point of was he? A robber, a murderer? No way he was naked..why would…oh."Gross" he thought ,a pervert! But still…how did he get in…maybe.. was so weird, what was he thinking?"Though every fiber of his rationality was scoffing at him there was still the possibility…

" " he asked his voice trembling and brown eyes looking at the man cautiously .Slowly the guy stirred, groaning and blinking his eyes slowly. Coop's heart was beating unbelievably fast "What was going on…?"

The mans eyes opened revealing bright amber pupils and long eyelashes filled with confusion.

A deep flowing voice reverberated through Coop's ears

"Meow?"

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
